Field of the Invention
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, relate to an apparatus enabling the deposition of a thin film.
Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device may use organic light emitting elements, and may have such merits as a wide viewing angle, good contrast, rapid response speed, and the like. For the reason, the organic light emitting display device may attract popular acclaim as a next-generation display device.